konoha high school songfic
by Uta Masaki
Summary: songfic Ikimono gakari judulnya Uruwashiki hito, songfic pertama. Jadi masih ancur! harap maklum..  Oh iya, ada slight Naruhina juga. Ini cerita jadi ngawur di chapter 2..! hiks. full of gajeness, gajebo, bahasa ngalor ngidul -bener kan-, dll
1. Chapter 1

Hai, minna! Udah lama gk update fic... males buatnya...(geplaked!)

Hmm.. hmm..mari kita mulai songfic gaje ini...

* * *

**Disc: lagi lagi Masashi Kishimoto..**

**Pair: SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiNo**

**Genre: cari tau sendiri...**

**Warning: OOC abis! AU juga... parah lah! OC buatan..**

* * *

**_ - Ah, uruwashiki ai no uta -_**

**_ - Itsu no hi mo, kawarazu ni -_**

**_ - Atashi ni mae de zutto -_**

**_ - Utateite onegai -_**

Sakura Pov's

Konoha high school 08.30 AM

Hmm... hai, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku termasuk anak yang pintar namun tidak populer. Teman baikku ada dua, namanya Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Aku juga mempunyai rival, namanya Karin, Rindo, dan Fusaki. Kalian tau kenapa kami menjadi rival? Singkat kata saja. Kami menjadi rival karena satu lelaki. Lelaki yang sangat populer di sekolah, nama lelaki itu Uchiha Sasuke. Aku hanya berani memandangi dia dari belakang saja.

**_End of Sakura Pov's_**

**_Normal Pov's_**

"yak, pelajaran sudah selesai samapi disini. Mingu depan kita akan ulangan." Kata Kakashi sambil menutup buku yang tadi dia gunakan untuk mengajar.

"Kaloan boleh istirahat." Kakashi berlalu begitu saja dari ruangan X IPA. Setelah Kakashi pergi, semua cewek sekelas mengerumuni satu titik yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, ada yang minta foto bareng, no telpon, tanda tangan dan masih banyak lagi, pokoknya kayak orang ketemu artis deh!

"Sasuke-kun, boleh minta no telpon gak?" kata perempuan bernama Karin sambil menduduki meja Sasuke lalu roknya dinaikan sampai terlihat pahanya yang korengan –jitaked dan maki makian dari Karin- eh salah... pahanya yang lumayan putih.

"Ih, Karin udah gila ya?" Ino berjalan mendekati Sakura bersama Hinata.

"Emang dia udah gila kan?" kata Sakura yam=ng masih tetap memandang Karin dengan tatapan sebal.

"Sumpah, pemandangannya gak enak banget sih. Keluar aja yuk." Ajak Ino kepada kedua kouhainya itu.

Di taman

"Sakura, kenapa kamu tidak menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Sasuke sih? Padahal kamu kan sudah lama suka Sasuke!" Ino ngomelin Sakura setibanya di taman sekolah.

"Ino, itu kan urusanku. Kenapa kamu ikut campur sih?" Sakura membalas Ino.

"Ya sudah, terserah kamu saja, aku hanya menyarankan." Kata Ino.

_**Sakura Pov's**_

"Ino sungguh gadis yang keren, cantik, percaya diri, dekat dengan semua orang dan populer. Kenapa aku bisa menjadi sahabatnya? Padahal aku kan jelek, berjidat lebar, dan tidak populer? Sungguh beruntung jika aku menjadi Ino."

**_End of Sakura Pov's_**

**_- Kono mune ga tomaru made -_**

**_ - Kono toki ga owaru made -_**

**_ - Uruwashiki hito yo itsumade mo -_**

**_ - Dakishimete -_**

Saat pulang sekolah

"Bagaimana. Apakah warna ini bagus?" tanya Ino yang habis mencoba lip gloss barunya yang ia pakai.

"Cocok cocok!" jawab Sakura mengangguk angguk.

"Itu sangat bagus Ino.." kata Hinata pelan.

"Heh, sok cantik sekali kamu, Ino." Tiba tiba Karin datang bersama kedua temannya Rindo dan Fusaki.

"Ino, Hinata. Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Hinata dan Ino.

"kamu sombong sekali Sakura!" Karin mendorong Sakura sampai terjatuh.

"Huh, itu akibatnya kau berani mengganggu Sasuke ku!" Karin dan kedua temannya meninggalkan Sakura, Ino dan Hinata.

"Sombong sekali sih." Kata Sakura sambil berdiri.

"Iya." Kata Ino dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Eh, kalian berdua pulang saja duluan. Pnsel dan bukuku ketinggalan dikelas." Kata Sakura yang sedang mengubrak abrik tasnya lalu pergi.

Di kelas

"Huh, sudah sore lagi. Buku dan ponselku belum ketemu, gimana ya?" Sakura berbicara sendiri sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Braak!" pintu kelas tertutp sendiri.

"Eh?" Sakura mulai takut.

"Siapa itu?" kata Sakura, lalu dia berjalan mendekati pintu.

"klek klek"

"Sial, terkunci! Bagaimana ini!" Sakura ketakutan.

"Tolooooong! Toooolong! Apa ada orang! Tolong, ada yang terkunci!" teriak Sakura yang sudah mulai menangis.

"Khu khu khu, dengan tidak adanya Hp dan kunci yang kuambil, dia tidak akan mungkin bisa keluar. Kalau dia lompat dari jendela, mungkin dia akan mati karena kelas ini ada di lantai dua." Seseorang berkata begitu

**TBC**

_**Nih fic aneh banget lah, tapi wajib untuk di riview. Padahal fic numpuk, tapi biarin lah!**_

_**Riview! Don't flame!**_

**_Ini songfic, tapi bersambung ^^v._**

_**Salam hangat**_

::... Uta No Utau ...::

_**Untuk yang baca ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Update chapter 2! Yay! –jangan pedulikan-

Mulai ya, setuju gak? –gak tuh-, yasudah kalo gk mau baca silahkan jauh jauh dari fic ini! –plaaak-. Sudahlah kita mulai saja.

Disc: Kak Masa, Om Shi. Bapak Kishi, mbah Moto –digetok sama Masashi kishimoto-

Pair: SasuSaku, NaruHina. Salah ketik chapter 1, seharusnya SaiNo gk ada. Gomen..

Genre: romance

Warning: OOC, OC, AU, LAGUNYA GAK NYAMBUNG SAMA CERITANYA!

Jadi aneh di chapter 2!

Chapter sebelumnnya...

"Huh, sudah sore lagi. Buku dan ponselku belum ketemu, gimana ya?" Sakura berbicara sendiri sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Braak!" pintu kelas tertutp sendiri.

"Eh?" Sakura mulai takut.

"Siapa itu?" kata Sakura, lalu dia berjalan mendekati pintu.

"klek klek"

"Sial, terkunci! Bagaimana ini!" Sakura ketakutan.

"Tolooooong! Toooolong! Apa ada orang! Tolong, ada yang terkunci!" teriak Sakura yang sudah mulai menangis.

"Khu khu khu, dengan tidak adanya Hp dan kunci yang kuambil, dia tidak akan mungkin bisa keluar. Kalau dia lompat dari jendela, mungkin dia akan mati karena kelas ini ada di lantai dua." Seseorang berkata begitu

Chapter 2, hajimeru!

"Bagaimana ini? Tidak ada orang lagi disini..." Sakura mulai putus asa, dia terus saja menangis dan menangis.

"Tidak, aku tidakmau menyerah dulu." Sakura bangkit berdiri lalu segera dia menendang pintu kelas. Selama 5 menit dia menendang dan mendobrak, pintu kelas tidak mau terbuka. Kalau dilihat dari luar pintu kelas, ternyata sudah diganjal dengan meja dan kursi serta lemari.

"hosh hosh hosh, kenapa hosh, tidak mau terbuka?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Uhh... tolong! Seseorang buka pintunya! Kumohon!" kemudian Sakura mulai menangis lagi sambil menggedor gedor pintunya.

"TOLOOOOOONG!" Sakura berteriak lebih keras lagi dan dapat didengar keluar kelas.

"Ng? Sepertinya masih ada orang deh." Sasuke mendengar teriakan Sakur segera berlari ke kelas.

"Hah? A-apa in? Siapa yang melakukan in? Halo, apakah ada orang didalam kelas?" tanya Sasuke panik.

"Ha? Tolong! Disini ada orang!" Kata Sakura, Sakura sedikit lega lalu tersenyum.

"Greek"

"Aaa!" Sakura terjatuh karena waktu Sasuke membukanya untung saja Sasuke menangkap Sakura (untuk lebih jelas, silahkan buka opening KHS)

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menengok ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn. Kamu membuatku repot saja." Sasuke lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"T-tunggu!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke.

"B-bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Boleh saja." Kata Sasuke singkat.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Sakura lagi

"Ke atap, aku ingin melihat bintang. Katanya malam ini banyak bintang jatuh." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

- Anata wa itsu datte-

- Muzkushi kotoba de-

- Atashi e no ai wo katarunda-

- Atashi wa tsuyogatte-

- Hatena maaku hikidashite-

- Sono tetsugaku wo tokiakasuno-

Di atap

"Uwaaa! Indah sekali langit malam!" kata Sakura kagum.

"Hn."

"Eh eh, Sasuke kenapa kamu ada di sekolah tadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Alasanku kesini ingin melihat bintang jatuh, seperti tadi yang aku katakan." Jawab Sasuke yang sedang menyiapkan cemilan.

"Hei, untuk apa semua cemilan itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Untuk menikmati menonton bintanng jatuh."

"Oh."

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, banyak bintang jatuh yang jatuh melintasi langit malam yang indah.

"Kyaa! Itu dia bintang jatuhnya! Sasuke, ayo buat permintaan!" teriak Sakura gaje.

"Hn."

"Mudah mudahan saja, aku bisa pacaran sama Sasuke!" inner Sakura beraski.

"Hmm... kesempatan nembak nih cewek, daridulu gua udah suka sama dia." Inner Sasuke nyengar nyengir gaje.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke.

"Ng? Apa?" yang dipanggil mmenoleh.

"Aku suka padamu..." ungkap Sasuke.

"Eh..." Sakura terkejut dan mukanya memerah.

- Fukushiki kokyuu de sasayaita-

- Ito toridori no love message-

- Shinpai shinaide atashi wa-

- Anata no kotoba wo shinjiteru-

"Jadi, apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" kata Sasuke.

"M-mau! Tentu saja mau!" Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Terima kasih banyak. Kamu memang orang yang sangat indah.." Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

- Ah uruwashiki ai no uta-

- Itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni-

- Atashi no mae de zutto-

- Utateite onegai-

"Sakura, ayo pulang." Ajak Sasuke sambil menairk tangan Sakura.

"Eh, tapi bintang jatuhnya kan belum selesai." Sakura merengek kepada Sasuke.

"Sakura, ini sudah malam. Nanti kamu ditanya orang tuamu loh. Jadi pulang sekarang ya Hime." Pinta Sasuke lagi.

"Ya..."

Hyuuga's mansion

"Hinata sama, anda kedatangan tamu." Kata seorang penjaga.

"Iya, aku segera kesana." Hinata merespon dari dalam kamarnya.

Di ruang bawah

"N-naruto-kun?" Hinata kaget dan mukanya memerah setelah melihat Naruto.

"Hinata, mau jalan jalan bareng nggak?" ajak Naruto .

"Eh, t-tentu saja. Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata malu malu.

Lalu Naruto mengajak Hinata pergi ke suatu tempat yang sangat gelap dan tidak terlihat apapun.

"N-naruto-kun, sebenarnya kita mau apa disini?" Hinata mengikuti Naruto yang ada didepannya sambil menunduk ketakutan.

"Hinata, liat aku." Kata Naruto.

"Ada a-..." Hinata belum selesai mengucapkan kata katanya, di depannya ada tulisan "Daisuki da yo, Hinata" dengan tulisan kanji dan katakana.

"Naruto-kun..." muka Hinata sudah memerah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Jadi, Hinata. Maukah?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"H-hai!" Hinata sangat senang sampai dia menangis terharu.

Esok hari di sekolah

"Karin! Kamu sudah dengar belum?" Rindo histeris.

"Apa?" tanya Karin.

"Sasuke pacaran sama Sakura!"

"Apa?" tanya Karin tidak percaya.

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba tiba nongol sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun..." begitu Karin melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Sakura langsung keluar dari kelas. Saat keluar kelas, Karin malah ketemu Suigetsu.

"Karin, kamu kenapa?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Huuu... huuu..." tangis Karin.

"Karin... ayo kuantar pulang. Oh iya, daisuki da yo." Ungkap Suigetsu

"Eee...?"

"Ehem, kalo mau bermesraan jangan disini ya." Kakashi tiba tiba saja datang.

"Kakashi sensei..." Karin dan Suigetsu terkejut ketika Kakashi datang dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo masuk." Suruh Kakashi.

"Ya.."

"Sasuke, sepertinya ada kejadian yang aneh ya, kok Suigetsu deket banget sama Karin?" tanya Sakura.

"Biarkan saja, itu lebih bagus kan? Sekarang tidak ada yang mengganggu waktu bermesraan kita berdua lagi." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum –author: kyaaa!- yang berhasil membuat Sakura blushing.

"Sasuke, kamu jadi err... genit.." Sakura malu malu mengatakannya.

"Hahaha." Tawa Sasuke.

-Kono mune ga tomaru made-

-Kono toki ga owaru made-

-Uruwashiki hito yo itsumademo-

-Dakishimete-

OWARI IN THE FULL GAJENESS

Talkshow!

Author: Sakura, apa harapanmu saat bintang jatuh?

Sakura: harapanku... –lirik lirik Sasuke-

Sasuke: ada tatapan iblis, gawat.

Sakura: nani!

Sasuke: tatapan iblis, seperti tatapan kyuubi –pergi-

Inner Sakura: shannaro! Baka no koto Kyuubi! Shinda!

Sakura: gebuk2 kepala & muka jawdrop-

Author: -sweetdrop- minna, riview ya! Flame juga gk apa apa, soalnya ceritanya ngawur...!

Salam hangat

::... Uta No Utau ...::


End file.
